


Not so little, anymore.

by earpslgbt



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, if michelle was a bitch, wynonnas the best sister ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpslgbt/pseuds/earpslgbt
Summary: "It’s normal, Waverly’s normal. And if you have an issue with who she loves, mama, then you can get out of our house before I turn you straight back into the police.”or the one where mama has a hard time accepting wayhaught.





	1. primis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, again!   
> This was supposed to be up straight after 305, but I'm uhh lazy, so here it is.   
> Of course, Michelle Earp seems pretty wonderful and Megan Follows is a woman™ but I thought I'd play around with the characters to see what it might have been like if - god forbid - mama was a little bit uncomfy with wayhaught.   
> Michelle's a little ooc but I had to make her a bitch, so JUST ROLL WITH IT, BABIES.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and if you don't; don't tell me. I suck at taking criticism.

Having her mother back felt weird. Waverly had thought it would feel normal, right, safe. But it just felt odd; she hadn’t been used to having her mother around and the minute she did come back? They were defeating her stalker demon.   
So, yeah. It was pretty weird. But life as an earp, or earp-ish, always was. It wasn't something that could ever be avoided, so cupcake feeding demons, absent fathers and near suicides were - dare she say- normal in her family. 

Her family. 

They had been the only thing keeping her grounded when that thing, had whispered in her ear that she was worthless, unloved, nothing.   
She had thought about Wynonna, with her gentle teasing and soft, but rare hugs. She had thought about how Wynonna didn’t show that she even had feelings most of the time, yet she never failed - on those dark nights where her other, more dormant demons would taunt her - to tell Waverly that she loves her. She had thought about Jeremy, and his lovable nerdiness. His jokes, and his way of understanding Waverly in a way she had never found in a best friend before. She thought about Doc, his ruggedness, and the way he cared about her unconditionally, even if he wasn’t great at showing it.   
She even thought, briefly, about mama. How she tried everything to protect her, and still continued to, no matter what.

Mostly, she thought about Nicole. Perfect, kind, selfless Nicole. The person that had kept her sane this whole time, the only seemingly normal one in this whole goddamn town. She had thought about the way she laughs, and smiles. The way she kisses her cheeks and plays with her hair; how she holds her hand and whispers confessions of love to her in the quiet hours of the early morning as they’re wrapped up together; no way of telling where one of them ends and the other one begins. 

And now, she lies in bed, wrapped up in Nicole, but the only thing she can hear is her mama’s words from that second in the barn. 

“Ooh. I'd love to talk about her later.” 

Granted, it wasn’t the words that bothered Waverly. No, it was the hesitation, the look in her eyes when she heard ‘her’ fall from Waverly’s lips, rather than ‘he.’ it was the slight shake of her head, the small raise of her eyebrows that bothered Waverly because she couldn’t tell. She didn't know whether it was just shock or whether it was - inevitably - what she feared; Disapproval. Shame. Unease.   
Because despite her efforts to shove that part of her far, far down; Waverly craved approval, and from nobody more than her mother. She knows it shouldn’t matter, but she just got her mama back, and she cannot lose her again because of who she loves; because of the one thing that truly makes her happy. She doesn't think her mama would hate her for something like that, but she also thought that her mama would never leave; she proved her wrong there. 

“Baby? ‘Is late, go sleeps.” she heard Nicole mutter, half asleep. She pulled her in tighter, and kissed the top of her head gently.

Waverly exhales, rolls over in bed so she’s facing her dozing girlfriend properly and just watches. She looks at the small scar on Nicole's cheek, and remembers the story of how she fell off her bike when she was 7. She looks at her eyelids, that flutter as she goes back to a peaceful sleep, thankfully without the intrusion of a nightmare tonight. She looks at the beauty of her girlfriend, and sighs. How anyone could ever hate a love as bright and as beautiful as this, was beyond her. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

She’s working when it happens; translating some ancient text for Wynonna at the kitchen table, with her sister sat in the open front room, on the sofa, balancing an ice cream spoon on her nose.   
Her mama sits down beside her, and Waverlys pen stops moving and she freezes, because michelle hasn't said anything yet, but she knows what's coming. Her heart starts pounding, like it's going to beat straight out of her chest, and she feels her leg start shaking like it always does when she's scared. She can’t look up, can’t see the disappointed look in her mama's eyes like she did in the barn. She can’t lose her again. 

“Waverly, honey?” She puts her pen down, and she looks up, but her eyes avoid the hazel ones planted in front of her.

“I know you’re busy, but I thought it might be, uh, a good time to talk about Nicole?”

Waverly feels Wynonna start to pay attention, her eyes boring into them both from across the room. She knows her sister is waiting for her mama to say something wrong, so she can pounce to protect her baby sister. 

“Yeah,” she shrugs, trying her best to relax into her chair, but it comes out strangled and nervous, her position looking forced and unnatural, and Wynonna shifts in her own chair from across the room, ready to interject herself into the conversation. “What do you want to know about her?”   
Michelle shifts in her chair, an awkward energy radiating from her. She doesn't know how to do this; be a real parent. She’s been out of practice for a while, and she certainly didn’t expect to come back to something like this. Demons? Sure. Curses? Sure. A slightly alcoholic daughter? Fine. A daughter with a girlfriend? Now, that's something else. 

“Is she- is she the ginger one? That arrested your sister and I?” 

Waverly scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, a forced giggle escaping her lips. “Oh, yeah. That's, uh, that's her. I promise she’s better when she’s not arresting you.” 

Her mother sniffed, and nodded stiffly, shifting in her chair. Waverly could feel her sisters eyes burning into her from across the room, and shook her head, almost imperceptibly to subtly tell her to relax. 

“Another cop, Jesus. Well, things certainly have changed since I left, huh?”

Wynonna scoffed in the background, a bitter, “that's the price of leaving; you miss things” was heard, and Michelle nodded slowly, almost sadly. She knew her girls were mad that she left, even if they understood why. They had been abandoned, left with a drunken bully of a father, and Michelle knew that deep down, a part of Wynonna might never truly forgive her for that.

“Yeah, but things are- to some extent- better now, mama.”

Michelle blinked, once. Twice. And a small laugh escaped her lips.

“You think so? God, you really aren’t the little girl I knew, are you?” 

Waverly tensed, rubbing awkwardly at her own knee to dry her clammy hands. She definitely wasn’t that little girl anymore, her mama was right. She wasn’t scared anymore, or lonely. She’s no longer small and fragile. She’s strong, and she’s brave and most importantly, she’s loved, and she knows it now.

“No. I’m not. I’m better.”

“But, you’re- you’re gay, and dating a goddamn cop.”

Waverly could feel the tears beginning; the tone of her mama’s voice cut through her, chilling like ice. The way she had spat it, like it was wrong, something for her to be ashamed of. She felt Wynonna march to her side, a hand on the back of her chair; standing tall and proud to defend her.

“Is that a problem, mama?” she heard wynonna hiss. She looked down, avoiding her mother's gaze, and fidgeted with her hands instead. She didn’t think - after her mama had gone to prison for her- that she would be so unaccepting when it came to something a miniscule as her sexuality. God, she thought her mama would be the last person to care. 

“Cops are- they’re bad territory, Waverly. I should know. And god, the gay thing? It’s just- it wasn’t really normal back in my day.”

“Yeah, well things have changed. Nicole’s a good person, mama. And the love they have for each other is incredible, and it’s normal, Waverly’s normal. And if you have an issue with who she loves, mama, then you can get out of our house before I turn you straight back into the police.” 

Waverly watched as Wynonna leaned across the table, jabbing her finger into it as she spat the words at their mother. She had never seen Wynonna get so defensive over something like that, and she couldn’t help the small, grateful smile that graced her lips. Her mama took a deep breath, and stood; looking between the two siblings. 

“I’m- I’m going for a walk,” she turned to the front door, grabbing her winter coat and winding a scarf around her neck. As she reached for the doorknob, she looked back, a guilty look on her face; “I’m sorry, Waverly. I’m trying.”

And then, she was gone again.


	2. secundus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re valid, you’re normal and just because she doesn’t understand, doesn’t mean you’re wrong.”
> 
> Or the one where Nicole and Wynonna comfort Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY ITS SO LATE!
> 
> I actually have an excuse and a pretty darn cool one; so I met the cast and completely panicked for the past few weeks so had like 0 time to write. Also school has been kicking my butt. 
> 
>  
> 
> But without further ado; here you have it. Wynonna and Nicole comforting their girl. 
> 
> If you want I might add a third chapter so we can confront mama but who knows???

Waverly was crying, and Wynonna was panicking. 

She didn’t ever know what to do when her little sister cried; not when they were children and daddy had yelled at Waverly for something that wasn’t her fault. not when she was 16 and had split up with champ for the 4th time, and especially not now.

How could she make this better? She can’t make their mama be okay with it. She can’t make Waverly feel okay.   
She had called Nicole almost straight away, a desperate edge to her voice as she asked her to ‘please, come over. Waverly needs you.’ Because she’s never been very good at this whole sister thing; but she thinks she knows one thing that will make her baby sister feel like alone.

So when Nicole arrives, less than ten minutes later and waverlys still crying on the couch; Wynonna goes to the front porch, and shuts the door gently, giving Nicole a soft, sad smile.

“What’s going on? Is she okay?”

Nicole’s voice had a panicked edge to it as well, the desperation in her voice rising as she looked behind Wynonna to the closed door as if she could see Waverly through it. Wynonna moved to capture Nicole’s full attention, and clicked in front of her face.

“Haught, listen. She’s okay, it’s just- mama asked about you and she’s uh, firstly not happy you’re a snitch,”

Nicole’s eyes narrowed on Wynonna and she tilted her head in mock offence; offering her a chance to take her comment back.

“Fine. a cop,” Wynonna sighed, rolling her eyes in defeat. “She doesn’t like that you’re a cop, and above that; she doesn’t like that you’re a woman.”

Nicole let go of a breath she wasn’t even aware she was holding. Waverly’s mother not accepting her was hardly what she was expecting; rather she was waiting for Wynonna to tell her that Waverly was hurt or she had left to find her father or something. But not that. 

She couldn’t help but drop her head into her hands, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she considered how broken her girlfriend must feel right now. Her whole body ached to move Wynonna out of the way, and run to her girl. Wrap her in her arms and sooth her until the sting of parental rejection faded, even just a little bit. 

“Where’s Michelle now?” Was what came out of her mouth, knowing that if the older lady was anywhere near, Nicole might end up slapping the woman for hurting her girlfriend. Waverly had been hurt her whole life by the people she loved the most; she didn’t need this. 

“I told her to get out. I told her Waverly‘s normal, and if she doesn’t accept that, then I don’t want her here. Wave doesn’t need that; ma-Michelle let her down once. I won’t let her do it again.”

Nicole nodded, a small grateful smile gracing her lips. Her hands itched to reach out to Wynonna now, to pull her in and thank her for standing up for Waverly when she couldn’t. So she did; she reached around and wound her arms around Wynonna, squeezing her small body tightly.   
She felt the way that Wynonna froze, not used to physical contact. Her arms were stuck on either side of Nicole’s body, her breathing caught in her throat. She didn’t understand why Nicole was hugging her. Shouldn’t she be hugging Waverly? 

“Wynonna, you can hug me back. I’m not going to stab you in the back or anything.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure, haught. I know.”  
Her arms trailed up Nicole’s back, hugging her back, lightly. 

As Nicole pulled back, Wynonna noticed the mist covering her eyes, as if she had been tearing up.

“Hey, earp. Thank you, you know, for standing up for her like that. I know she can take care of herself, but when it comes to people being weird about her sexuality, she always gets really scared. I’ve been there, done that so I’m used to it. But she’s still new to this; to have you looking out for her like that, well - it means a lot.” 

Wynonna scuffed her feet along the wooden porch, nodding and awkwardly shoving her hands into her jean pockets.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. She’s my sister, you know? I’ll always defend her, especially if it’s against dumbasses who don’t understand love.” 

“Thank you, Wynonna. Really.” 

“Sure,” Wynonna nodded, moving aside to let Nicole into the homestead. She watched as Nicole went to grip the handle, a small fear playing on her mind. Before she could stop herself, she told Nicole to wait and internally cursed herself as Nicole paused and turned around. 

“Haught?”

“Yeah, earp?”

“You’ll stay, won’t you? You’ll always be around to defend her if I’m ever not. Right? You won’t run off and leave her?”

“I’m not going anywhere, Wynonna. I’d never leave you guys. Scouts honour.”

Wynonna chuckled, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, “shut up, you were never a scout. You’re not that lame.”

Nicole shrugged, jokingly, and chuckled gently. “Maybe I was, Earp. What do you know?”

And with that, Nicole turned, and opened the front door to the homestead, her heart breaking as she took in Waverly; wrapped in a blanket on the couch, clutching a pillow, tears staining her damp cheeks. 

—————

 

Nicole was on her knees beside the sofa in seconds, her heart clenching at the sight of her tiny girlfriend, wrapped up and upset, hiccuping gently as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.   
She reached up, rubbing her hand along Waverly’s blanket covered legs, and she felt her girlfriend bury herself further into the sofa, a small sigh escaping her lips. 

“Hey, baby. Wynonna told me what happened; I’m so sorry, my love. You deserve so much better than that, because you’re valid, you’re normal and just because she doesn't understand, that doesn't make it wrong. I love you, so much, and I know what you’re feeling; but it’s going to be okay. I swear.”

She heard Waverly mumble a soft, “I know,” and Nicole felt her heart break even further. She had faced the rejection of her parents hating who she was; perhaps not in the same way, but she knew the utter gut wrenching pain that Waverly was feeling, and she wanted to pull it out of her, and take it for herself; anything to make her feel better.

 

Instinctively, she reached out, sliding onto the sofa. She grabbed waverly’s small frame gently, and pulled her into her body, kissing the top of her hair as the tears fell harder onto her Purgatory Police department shirt. They lay together, on the sofa - soft sobs and whispered words - for, what felt like days, but was merely an hour or so. They were so wrapped up in each other; Nicole, comforting her girl, stroking her hair and whispering that she had survived without her mother before and she could do it again. She muttered that Waverly was worth more than someone who refused to accept her; that she’s loved, and so unbelievably accepted by the people that truly matter. 

Wynonna had joined the cuddle session later, albeit, slightly reluctant to the idea of squishing in next to her sister and girlfriend. Wynonna and Nicole had cracked stupid jokes, and shared banterous insults together, in a desperate attempt to cheer up the tiny, gentle girl in between them; overjoyed every time a small, wet laugh escaped Waverly’s lips. 

They knew it could not be fixed straight away; maybe ever. They knew they couldn’t make her mama turn around, come back and change her mind. They couldn’t mend waverlys heart, and make it all okay with a few jokes and soft cuddles. They couldn’t do anything, other than remind Waverly that she’s okay; she’s normal and the people that truly matter - her true family - will accept her, no matter what.


End file.
